A Betrayal of the Worst Kind
by ZellyBaby
Summary: wouldnt want to ruin the story now whould we? If You read, please Review
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own any ofthese characters

ZellyBaby: When I write Digimon fics I'm not going to use the Japanese names cause I'll just confuse myself.

# A Betrayal of the Worst Kind

" I love you so much Kari, I wish you could be with me right now" said tk depressed

Tk was gone on a vacation with matt, and was really sad because he had to leave kari. The love of his life, he and kari had been together for 3 years, and that creep davis had finally left her alone.

" I know tk, I love you too and I wish I could be there with you, but I had to much stuff to do" replied kari.Kari was such a good liar. If only tk knew why kari had really stayed behind.

" I'm sorry tk, but I have to go, goodbye I love you, see you in a about a week." Lied kari.

" oh I love you too kari ,goodbye!" cried tk, if only he knew if only he knew the love of his life was betraying him. Being the genius that I'm or made out to be at least, I was the first and only one to figure out that sweet little kari, was betraying tk. 

It all started out when I was going over to tai's house who lives down the street a couple ofblocks from me, he needed some help with his computer.I was getting really close when I remembered that tai had a soccer game in another town and wouldn't be back till tomorrow.So I decided to go to the coffee house down the street from tai's.I was almost to tai's house and I seen some one at the door, who I didn't recognize, so I jumped in to the bush that just happen to be there.Kari came to the door and turned on the porch light. It was davis. At first I thought maybe he just came to talk to kari or something, so I started out of the bush to yell hello, to them, but something stopped me dead in my tracks.Kari passionately kissed davis, and pulled him into the house. I was so startled by it I fell backwards back into the bush. I decided that I should take a look, I crawled up to a window and looked in to find kari and davis making out on the couch. 

I hurried away as quickly as I could, when kari was on the phone with tk I just happened to be visiting tai so I could fix his computer. 

Poor tk, only if he knew, he would be back in a week.

***********************end of chapter 1*******************************

so what did you think? Please r&r I will have the next chapter up within the next 30 min. so you wont have to wait too long, please forgive for any mistakes. And no flames first DIGIMON fic I've only written ff8 fics.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, remember this is just for funJ

**_A Betrayal of the Worst Kind_** chapter 2 

Kari's POV

_Man I wish izzy and tai would hurry up and leave already I told davis to be here ten minutes ago he's probably fallen asleep out there in those bushes. _"isn't it about time you all should go, you've already fixed tai's computer izzy and your going to be late for that movie, it starts at 7:00 and its 6:45, you need to hurry." I said with a fake smile plastered on my face.

"we're going, we're going, come on izzy, we'll be back about 11:00 we've got some other stuff to do" said tai joyfully not knowing what was behind that fake smile on his little sisters face._ Finally they're leaving, I thought I would never get them to leave, please don't get caught out there davis._

_ _

# About 10 minutes later kari heard a low knock on the door, kari answered "finally, I thought you would never get here, I just got off the phone with that idiot tk, he is so stupid and gullible, I cant believe he's falling for it" davis just smiled and pushed her on to the couch.

It went on like that for the rest of the week.

Izzy's POV

Its almost time for tk to be home, so many questions are running through my mind, will he find out? Should I tell him? If I tell him what should I tell him? How will he react? I don't know what to do, I have to tell him.

I was over at tk's about two hours before tk was supposed to be back. His dad had called, the computer was going crazy and he wanted it fixed before tk and matt got back.But to my surprise matt and tk suddenly arrived and I had to tell tk.

Tk's POV

Finally I'm home, I can see my angel. "Hey izzy why are you here?" I said surprised to see izzy.

" I was fixing your computer, it went crazy and your dad wanted it fixed before you got back, we didn't expect you to be back two hours." Replied izzy.

" well izzy would talk more but I cant wait to see my angel." I said not wanting to wait any longer to go see my beautiful kari.

" hey tk, wait up a sec, ive got somethin' to tell you" said izzy.

" sorry izzy I cant wait any longer, it can wait till later" I said, hoping he would agree and let me leave, I want to see kari so bad.

Izzy's POV

I have to tell him, he's not going to listen. " wait tk, its important" I said as tk raced out the door. I have to catch him. With surprising speed I caught up with him before reached the sidewalk.

" tk, kari's cheating on you, please you have to believe me, she's going out with davis behind your back" I said. He's not going to believe me.

" no I won't believe it, kari would never do that, she loves me, and she hates that creep davis." Said tk as he raced off again toward kari's. 

he'll be devastated if he sees them, I have to catch him.

I chased him all the way to kari's.

Tk's POV

No I wont believe it, izzy you're lying you have to be, kari loves me, she would never betray me.

I ran as hard as I could, izzy right behind me. He has to be lying.I reached the door and burst in to find kari and davis making out on the couch. The looks on their faces were so surprised. I just turned around and ran out, knocking down izzy, and running out in into the path of an oncoming car.

*************************end of chapter 2**********************

please r&r, and for all of the tk/kari fans out there don't be mad at me for this one and the next one. Chapter 3 up really soon.


	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, remember this is just for funJ

** **

**A Betrayal of the Worst Kind** chapter 3

Izzy's POV

Tk burst into kari's house, and there sat davis and kari making out. He just kind of backed up and turned around with his eyes covered and started running, he knocked me down and ran into the path of a speeding car. It was hit and run, the car locked up its brakes and then sped off again.

" oh god no, tk!!!!!!" cried kari, just realizing what had happened.

I ran over to tk, he was coughing, blood trickled down his chin. 

" Izzy…….tell…….everybody………that I love them………I don't want to die……..*cough, cough*" he said as his eyes closed

" God no!" I checked his pulse, realizing that he was just unconscious.

I looked around see kari crying and watching davis run off down the street.

" Kari, forget davis, we have to get tk to a hospital, now!" I cried tears streaming down my face.I had started crying when I realized that tk might die if I didn't get him to a hopital and quick.

" I'll call an ambulance" sobbed kari.

" there's no time for that, he wont make it, the ambulance will take too long, we have to find a doctor now!" I said.

" I'll call joe, please don't let him die" she said as she ran off.

Joe's POV

*ring, ring*

"hello" I said as I answered the phone.

"Joe, please we need you now, come as quickly as you can, and bring your medical bag" it was kari, she was really upset and crying.

"kari what's wrong?" I said worried. There was no reply she had already hung up.

I grabbed my medical bag and got in my car. I sped the whole way there. I came upon I scene I would never forget.Izzy was holding somebody with a large puddle of blood around him, kari was standing beside him watching in horror as more blood spurted out of who I figured out was tk.Izzy and kari both were crying.

I got out of my car and rushed over, jerking things out of my medical bag as I went.

Tk's POV

I woke up in a room of all white, to see matt, kari and izzy all setting in very uncomfortable looking chairs. But something was wrong, why were izzy and matt setting on a different side of the room than kari. I felt a pain in my stomach and winced as I remembered what had happened, the previous day.

" Finally your up tk, I thought you were going to be unconscious forever" said matt as he and izzy started toward me.I saw kari start to get up and come toward me too, but matt gave her a menacing glare and she sat back down.

" How do you feel " asked izzy. I started to sit up and felt a tremendous pain in my stomach that brought me back down.

" don't try to sit up" said joe as he walked in holding a medical chart. " you don't need to be moving very much, you have severe internal bleeding, you almost didn't make it already, no need to make it worse."

"umm guys, could I have a moment with tk alone" I heard kari say from here seat across the room.

I saw matt give her another menacing glares and say " come on izzy, joe."

They left and I was left alone with kari, who I once loved and now felt absolutely nothing for, she had betrayed me, I would never forgive her.

" tk please forgive me, I'm so sorry, please forgive me" she pleaded, it was useless I would never forgive her, not after what she did to me.

" kari give it up and just leave me alone, I'll never forgive you." I said coldly. 

" please tk, I really am sorry." She still pleaded, I was beginning to get angry I couldn't take it anymore.

" get this strait, I hate you, I will never forgive you, your pleading is useless, leave me alone, because of you I almost died, you betrayed me, kari I loved u but now I feel nothing, not even friendship" I yelled as tears welled up in my eyes, I held the tears back, I wouldn't cry, not now, I continued yelling the same thing over and over. Kari was stunned she had never seen this side of me, ever.

" Get out now kari! Leave I don't want you to ever go anywhere near tk ever again!" I heard matt yell.Kari went out of the room crying. " Tk are you ok?" izzy said running over to me. " Yeah, I'm okay." I replied, I was lying, my stomach was hurting more than ever, I began to cough, I felt and tasted something warm and bitter flowing out of my mouth, it was blood, I was going to die I could feel the shadows depth. The last thing I heard was a loud beeping noise and someone yelling "joe flatline!" I had stopped breathing, I was dying. _Bbbbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppppppppp!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!****_

**_ _**

# Izzy's POV

Tk began to cough up blood and he was flat lining. He had gone into cardiac arrest, his spleen had burst.I watched in horror as tk died right there in front of my own eyes, joe had cracked his chest and was shocking his heart hoping he could get it to beat again, and there was nothing he could do about the internal bleeding. He turned off the heart monitor bringing silence. 

" time of death, 6:34 P.M." he said peeling his latex gloves off. He sat down at began to cry into his hands.I went over and attempted to comfort him.Matt was huddled close to tk's still body, crying, soaked in his little brother's blood. 

The funeral was the next day, everybody came, tai, and his parents, matt and his family,me and my parents, cody and yolie's familys, sora and her mom, mimi flew in from America with her family also, I think that I even seen davis.But somebody was missing, kari.She must have not been able to take it. It was beautiful, there was flowers everywhere, tk was remembered fondly as a friend, a son and a brother.

I went to tai's after the funeral, I wanted to talk to kari, but when I went to her room I found her lying dead on her bed of an overdose, she still had the needle in her arm. At her side was a note:

_Dear friends and family, _

_I don't deserve to live, I betrayed my best friend, I betrayed you all, I lied and cheated.Its my fault tk is dead, its all my fault if I never would have did what I did, he would still be here, his beautiful radiant smile filling everybody's world with his love and joy, but because of me his heart turned to ice, he died with no love in his heart whatsoever. That is why I kari, do not deserve to be on this living earth, I loved you all, please forgive me_

_Kari_

_ _

******************************the end*********************************

please don't flame me for killing tk and kari. Please I love them too. I just wanted to bring out some emotion. And I love kari/tk fics I just thought it was time for something a little different.


End file.
